


Can't Get You Off My Mind

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Can't Get You Off My Mind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hearing Dean's Thoughts, Mind Meld, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader wakes up during a hunt one morning with a strange new ability. She can read Dean’s mind. As she discovers some secrets about him, she tries to get herself back to normal without him realizing what’s happening…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #2: Bolded & Italicized are Dean’s thoughts…

_**God damn.** _

“Hm?” you said, standing upright as your crouched over your bag, fishing through it for some fresh clothes. Dean merely grunted as you adjusted your towel, making sure you weren’t accidentally showing your ass off to him. You grabbed a pencil skirt and white blouse, picking up a pair of underwear and bra to head back into the bathroom and change.

**_You’re gonna kill me one of these days, sweetheart._ **

You spun around, Dean shoveling a breakfast taco in his mouth, not even looking at you.

“I’m losing it,” you muttered to yourself, going into the motel bathroom and getting dressed.

Fifteen minutes later you were sipping on a cup of coffee, handing Dean his cup before you started your quick drive to the police station. He threw on his favorite Zeppelin tape and cranked the volume, biting his bottom lip as he drove.

**_Sometimes I think you only like this band because of me._ **

“Oh course I like Led Zeppelin. Anyone with good taste in music does,” you said, Dean raising an eyebrow.

“You want to talk about music?” he asked. 

“Sure,” you said, wondering what was going on with him today. “Knock yourself out.”

 

You were at the station not thirty seconds when Dean was practically growling behind you.

**_Keep on walking scumbag. Yeah, don’t even think twice about her._ **

Or at least you thought he was, a plain, bored expression on his face as he looked around the station at a few of the people in there.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you said, spinning back around, untying the sash on your peacoat in the warm office.

**_You know a real fed would never make a coat look that good._ **

You wanted to throw a smart ass comment back to whatever low life in the place just said that but it hit you that was  _Dean’s_  voice talking. You glanced back over your shoulder, Dean playing with his phone.

**_You wore those heels again too…you are so fucking hot in that fed suit you got no clue._ **

You gulped, the words sounding off loud and clear but his lips weren’t moving and not a person in the area seemed to be reacting to him swearing in the lobby of a police station.

**_Why are you worried? See something?_ **

He was looking around, raising an eyebrow as you shook your head, waiting for the chief to come out.

**_Hopefully this is quick. I wanted to try and get back home by tonight._ **

You turned back around, hearing random thoughts filter through Dean’s head, squeezing your eyes shut. There was no way you could hear what he was thinking. 

**_Headache._ **

“Headache?” asked Dean, nudging your shoulder.

“No. Just tired,” you said with a smile. 

**_I kept her up again, dammit._ **

He nodded, looking over your head, sighing at the guy running the desk.

“Are we going to see the chief sometime today?” asked Dean.

“Be patient,” you said, Dean rolling his eyes.

**_I just want to finish this up so you can sleep in your own bed tonight._ **

“Sorry for the wait agents,” said the chief, rounding a corner with a smile. “What can I help you with today?”

 

“How bad is it?” you asked that night, sitting in your motel room with you back to Dean, shirt off as his fingers ghosted over your back.

**_It looks like someone put your back through a meat grinder._ **

“It’s fine,” he said. “You need stitches.”

**_Why’d you have to cover me like that?_ **

You heard him move around to grab the first aid kit, handing you a flask.

“It’s gonna take a while,” he said. He dabbed a alcohol soaked cotton ball along the claw mark the werewolf had left, pain radiating through you briefly as you squeezed your knees to your chest.

**_I’m sorry. I know it hurts. I’ll try to go fast._ **

You winced the first time you felt the needle pull through your skin, a shaky breath leaving you as Dean worked quietly.

Well…his mind wasn’t quiet.

He alternated between thinking he should have gotten hurt, should have protected you better, shouldn’t be making rookie hunter mistakes anymore. There was one comment about how your pretty bra had blood on it and that was his fault too.

“When we get home, Cas can heal me, Dean. I just need a quick fix, nothing fancy back there,” you said with a smile over your shoulder.

**_I don’t want to feel better so stop trying, Y/N._ **

“I think there was half a cherry pie in the fridge back home,” you said, Dean still working away.

**_Who cares._ **

“Hey, would you mind helping me with organizing a few things in the storage room tomorrow? I could use a pair of strong hands,” you said.

**_I see your subtly Y/N and screw you for letting it work._ **

“Sure,” he said, forcing his voice to be lighter.

“Dean,” you said, bending your arm back to catch his wrist.

**_Shit. She’s gonna give me another one of those talks._ **

“Thanks for stitching me up,” you said. 

**_That was…different than what normally happens._ **

“No problemo,” he said, a strange smile on his face.

 

Dean’s mind quieted down on the way home, less angry with himself and actually laughing at a few corny dad jokes you’d told him a thousand times before. You tried your best to ignore the stray thought he had about you and hoped when you got up the next day, everything would be back to normal.

Except it was worse.

At breakfast you figured out you’d only been catching about half of Dean’s thoughts before, a constant stream of them filling your head as you put a breakfast together.

**_Your fucking legs, Y/N. How the fuck do you just walk around in a t-shirt and underwear in a house full of guys and not think you don’t drive at least one of us fucking crazy. Not that I’m complaining but fuck, you’re gonna give me a boner at the breakfast table again._ **

“What!” you said, lifting your head up, Dean staring at his plate.

“What?” he asked, cocking his head.

“Just eat your breakfast,” you mumbled, hopping up on the counter to eat your cereal.

**_Well thanks for the show. Not like I was trying not to get a boner or…damn it. Fucking dick with a mind of it’s own…well it does have a head…no that’s not funny…well…_ **

You saw him giggle to himself, your legs firmly crossed as he continued to eat, resting a hand over his sweats.

**_Okay, dick, now would be a great time to stop getting hard. I’m not fourteen anymore you know. I don’t just get hard cause I see a girl and Y/N’s hot and everything but I have self control and dick I said stop it!_ **

Dean adjusted himself in his seat, turning his body away from you, glaring at his lap.

**_Thanks for that asshole. She totally knows you’re up this morning….I can pass you off as morning wood if she says anything. That’s what I’ll do. She won’t say anything though. She wouldn’t. She’s sweet, she says…don’t think about her lips and we’re thinking about her lips and dick stop fucking twitching! I’m not gonna touch you because you’re getting horny thinking about the way those lips would…argh!_ **

“Do you have a boner?” you asked, deciding if you were going to be forced to listen to Dean’s fantasties you could have some fun along the way.

**_This is all your fault and your stupid…she doesn’t want you so stop wanting her you jackass!_ **

“Uh, morning wood,” said Dean, completely turning his back to you. “It happens. Sorry.”

**_See? I have to apologize for you and your stupid dick brain and I swear if you start…precome? Really? I just put these boxers on!_ **

“Oh don’t apologize. It’s just your body doing it’s thing,” you said, Dean squirming in your seat.

_**I’m almost forty so get down now before I…** _

Dean dropped his head as you heard him think about you down on your knees and you’d had enough.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” you said, rushing out of there before you heard more.

 

“Dean, you ready to help with that stuff?” you asked, poking your head in his room an hour later.

“Yeah,” he said, humming as he followed you into the hall.

**_Leggings? Your tight black…shit those are your workout ones too that make your…stop thinking about her ass Winchester. Why am I so horny anyways? Gah, I need to get laid tonight._ **

You tossed Dean a pair of work gloves, pointing out what boxes needed to go where and which had to be gone through. 

Hearing his thoughts this morning had been a little funny but now it was like all he ever thought about you was sex and it was starting to piss you off.

“How come you’ve never made a move on me?” you asked. 

_**Oh fuck. Lie like your life depends on it.** _

“Not my type,” said Dean, still working away.

**_That was awful. Of course you’re my damn type. You’re my damn girl._ **

“I’m what?” you asked.

“Not my type,” said Dean. “I’m not into you like that.”

_**I’m going to hell for this this. Again. You’re better off without me and we both know it, sweetheart. Just let it go.** _

“Whatever,” you said, glaring at his back before heading to the library. You came back ten minutes later, muttering a spell but still able to hear Dean in your head. “Fuck me!”

“You want me to what?” he said, spinning around, nearly dropping the box in his hands.

**_Does she want to…no bad idea, bad idea. Get the hell out of here at all costs._ **

“You are not running away you randy asshole,” you said, throwing your arm over the doorway.

**_I don’t have a…no boner in sight. How would she…why the fuck are you looking at me like that?_ **

“Because I can’t get you out of my head,” you said, Dean taking a step back.

_**Does she…she wants that too? I can’t. It’s hard enough to keep her safe as just friends. We can’t do more.** _

“Yes we can,” you said.

_**I know I didn’t say that and why the hell is she staring like…you’ve been weird the past two days…** _

“No, I haven’t,” you said, Dean’s eyes widening.

_**No. No. You can’t read my mind.** _

“Unfortunately, I can,” you said.

_**For how fucking long!** _

“Since I woke up yesterday,” you said, Dean groaning.

**_Please tell me you didn’t-_ **

“Yeah, apparently you and your dick think about me a lot,” you said.

_**Well you’re gorgeous so excuse me!** _

“Sorry,” he said, running a hand over his face. “I uh…don’t normally think about sex all the time.”

“Yes you do,” you said.

“Okay, I think about it,” he said. “I think about other stuff too.”

“Like how I’m your girl,” you said, crossing your arms. 

“No, you’re not…” he said, dropping his head. “I should just stop talking because obviously you know the answers already.”

“Help me find a cure for this,” you said.

_**I’m sorry.** _

“Stop apologizing and help me, alright?” you said as you headed for the library.

“Sure,” he said, your hand catching his arm.

“We are having a serious discussion when this gets fixed.”

 

**_What if you aren’t cursed? What if you’ve got a superpower?_ **

“I’m not fucking wonder woman, Dean,” you said, flipping through your tenth book of the day, tossing it on the ground.

**_I know you get mad but I’m sorry you’re stuck in my head. If I leave you alone you won’t have to put up with it, right?_ **

“I’m staying in a motel tonight,” you said, grabbing a few books to bring. “Try to research and I’ll be back in the morning.”

 

You were laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, Dean’s thoughts still hitting you despite the distance.

He was having a nightmare that made your skin crawl, tears well up in your eyes, so much fear rushing through you and you weren’t even  _in it_. It was like watching a dream from the sidelines, not able to help Dean in any way until he woke up.

_**Okay. Just a dream. Just a dream. Not real.** _

Dean had two more nightmares and a self-loathing session in the middle of the night that made you groan. It was like trying to sleep with someone talking about the worst things in their life straight in your ear.

Finally,  _finally_ , when you’d thought you got some shut eye, you heard him get up.

**_Fuck. Morning wood again?_ **

You grabbed your phone and texted him immediately.

“Don’t you dare jerk off,” you typed out, his voice echoing in your head almost instantly.

**_You still hear me?_ **

“Yes, I do,” you typed, Dean chuckling in his head. “Stop thinking about your cock and-”

**_If I don’t do anything, it’s just going to stick around and make me think worse things. It’s better if I just deal with it now._ **

“Fine. Just don’t…think about me,” you typed, laying back with a groan. 

_**You’re only listening to everything I think so I’m sure that’ll work out wonderful…dammit.** _

“You think about me when you get off, don’t you,” you typed.

**_In case the past two days haven’t made it obviously clear, I like you and I’m attracted to you and like you’ve never thought about a guy while you got off…No text? Must be nice to be able to have a little bit of privacy._ **

“Yeah, I have. He wasn’t listening in though,” you typed.

**_I’m positive he would have thought it was hot. I’m a guy. We’re easily turned on like that._ **

“Just jerk yourself off already,” you typed.

**_I’ve never done this with a mind audience before if you’ll excuse me._ **

“Work your cock over already so we can get back to researching,” you typed.

You could tell Dean was trying his hardest to make his mind go blank but the second he started touching himself, it was like someone was blasting porn in the room.

Soft little groans turned into grunts and then things got  _weird_.

It went dead silent for a good few minutes. So quiet in fact, you thought whatever was going on had suddenly corrected itself.

“Oh thank god that’s over with,” you said.

**_What the fuck did you just say?_ **

_No. Dean did not just…_

**_Yes. Dean did just hear that. You’re in my head now too?_ **

_Get out of my head!_

_**Get out of my head!** _

_You had an orgasm and now I have to deal with this?_

_**Well why don’t you have one and see if that fixes it.** _

_Over my dead body._

_**You just listened to me.** _

_Sort of. You mostly made noises and it got quiet._

_**Yeah. So?** _

_Because I’m going to end up thinking about you…I did NOT mean it like that._

_**Do you like me?** _

_Yes now stop listening to me!_

_**Don’t be shy then. Sweetheart, it’s-** _

He cut off mid sentence, laughing to himself.

**_Fuck. We’re idiots. Go check your coat for a hex bag. I just found one._ **

_I thought I already did._

Your phone rang, Dean repeating himself again.

“Just burn it. I don’t hear you anymore,” said Dean. 

“Well then a witch put it there,” you said, fishing around your jacket, coming up with a purple bag. You tossed it in a trashcan and flicked a match at it. “Hopefully that gets us back to normal.”

“We need to head back out to that town and track down the witch that put it there in the first place,” said Dean.

“I’ll swing back to the bunker in ten.”

 

On the bright side, the witch was easy to find. On the other hand, you and Dean hadn’t spoken a word since dealing with her. 

“We should crash for the night,” said Dean. “It’s late.”

“I can’t believe you let her off with a warning,” you said.

“She’s a teenager goofing around. She knows there’s no second chances if she pulls anything again,” said Dean, pulling into the motel you’d stayed in earlier in the week.

“It’s only a two hour drive,” you said.

“I’m tired,” said Dean, climbing out, slamming the door shut. You grabbed the bags as he got a room, settling into your normal end of the day routine, taking a shower after him, sighing that you forgot to pack fresh clothes again.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” you asked, walking to his duffel in your towel, Dean sighing behind you. “Thinking about my ass again?”

“I’m thinking you’re putting on a show to see if I’m brave enough to go for it this time,” he said.

“Or I just want a shirt,” you said.

“Or it’s what I said,” he said. You turned around, hands on your hips, Dean silently staring back. “You’ve been in my head, Y/N. You already know I’m not brave.”

“What you think and what are facts are two different things, Dean,” you said, going back to his bag. You grabbed a shirt and looked back over your shoulder. You pulled the shirt down on top of you, hitting you mid thigh before you reached under and undid your towel. 

“Goodnight,” you said, walking to your bed and climbing on top.

“You are the definition of a cock tease,” he said.

“I’m waiting,” you said, uncrossing your legs.

“I’m not having sex,” he said.

“I’m waiting for you to be brave, Dean,” you said, turning your head. “You are. So ask for what you want and you can have it because I want it too.”

Dean stood up so fast you weren’t sure for moment what he was going to do.

 

“Dean,” you mumbled, Dean grunting behind you. “Get your boner out of my back.”

“This is what happens when you wear my shirt to bed,” he said, shifting back but rolling you over with him. “Good morning by the way.”

“Yeah, it is,” you said, Dean smiling as he looked you over.

“You’re pretty,” he said quietly.

“So are you,” you said, Dean rolling his eyes. “Let’s get dressed. I’m taking you on a coffee date.”

“Lucky me,” he said.

“You really think that?” you asked, Dean groaning as you smirked. “You laid it up so perfect I just had to.”

“You’re going to have to trust me on this one, sweetheart,” he said, grabbing your hand when you flung back the covers. “Five more minutes.”

“Let’s make it ten,” you said, Dean smirking as he pulled the covers back down. “What happened to slow?”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m gonna go slow,” he teased, fingers playing with the bottom of his shirt. “As slow as we want.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader’s day starts off on the wrong foot when she can read Dean’s mind again. Dean on the other hand decides to take full advantage of the situation and let the dirty thoughts fly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Bolded & Italicized are Dean’s thoughts…

**_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…FUCK! Unfh…shit that felt good._ **

You popped open an eye, watching Dean’s hand slowly crawling to a stop under his boxers, turning his head with a blissed out smile.

**_If I knew you were up I would have asked you to join in._ **

“No! No, not again!” you said, throwing your pillow over your head.

**_Is she really that upset I jerked off in bed? I didn’t even make a mess…okay maybe I got a little bit of cum on the comforter but those sheets needed to get washed today anyways._ **

“Gah!” you whined, peeling back your pilow, glancing up at Dean with a pout.

**_I have no idea what you’re so upset about but do not jut your lip out like that because dickhead down there is getting excited again which is saying something for how old he is._ **

“You and your fucking dick!” you said, Dean raising an eyebrow.

**_She’s upset…but…sometimes she likes when I’m cocky…maybe she’s doing that hard to get thing again…_ **

“You and that dick of yours…you two just…gah!” you shouted, throwing your hands over your face.

**_If you want my dick, all you gotta do is ask, sweetheart. He’s never going to say no._ **

“Sweetheart,” said Dean, brushing a finger over your cheek. “I-”

“I don’t want your dick. I don’t want to ride it or suck it or blow it or jerk it or stick it anywhere because I am stuck in your freaking head again!” you said, sitting upright in bed, catching Dean’s cock jump in his boxers. “Don’t get turned on!”

**_Angry you is hot. Sorry._ **

“So uh, how did this happen? Again?” asked Dean. “We haven’t been on a case in days.”

“I don’t know,” you grumbled, laying down and burying your face in the crook of his neck.

**_Why are you so upset? Is my head really that awful?_ **

“No, I just…” you trailed off.

**_It’s because 50% of what I think about is my dick or sex, isn’t it._ **

“It’s because it’s fucking weird to have a conversation and only one of us is speaking! Like right now!” you said.

_**I find it convenient.** _

Dean was smiling, one hand running up and down your arm, the other resting on his thigh.

**_Fair warning but he is going back up again._ **

“Tell him if he wants sex ever again, he’s going back down,” you growled.

_**It doesn’t work…FUCK!** _

“Okay, okay, okay,” said Dean, holding up his hands, rubbing his very fresh, very soon to be bruised hickey. “Soft bites, soft bites.”

“Be serious. I have no idea what’s going on this time and I’d rather we didn’t stumble to an answer again, understand?” you said.

“Yes,” mumbled Dean, rubbing his neck.

**_That really hurt you know._ **

You leaned over and pulled his hand away, giving the red and purple skin a gentle kiss.

_**Told you this has it’s benefits.** _

“I will bite you again,” you whispered in his ear.

“Please do,” he said with a wink.

“Get dressed, lover boy. We need to research.”

 

“So what happened four months ago? Hex bag right?” asked Sam at breakfast.

_**Duh.** _

“Be nice,” you said, throwing a bagel at Dean.

**_If you wanted to bruise me this morning, there are more fun ways than hickeys and bagels…actually the hickey was a good thing, keep it up with the hickeys. Hickeys all around._ **

“Get your sex crazed brother out of my head before I lose it, hm?” you said to Sam, glaring at Dean.

“It started this morning?” asked Sam, your head nodding faster than Dean could even think it. “You never found anything in those books a few months back either…I might have to do some digging.”

“I’ll be sure to keep Y/N thoroughly entertained until you find a solution,” said Dean with a grin.

**_Your own personal inner monologue of your dirtiest fantasies right at your fingertips. All. Day. Long._ **

“I will throw you in the dungeon if you don’t behave,” you said, Dean holding up his hands.

**_Sounds kinky. What do ya got in mind?_ **

“Okay…you two are being bigger freaks than normal so I’m going to go research somewhere else, okay? I’ll check in later,” said Sam, grabbing his bag and the keys to Baby, practically sprinting up the stairs outside.

“You scared him,” you said.

_**Whoops.** _

Dean stood up with a smirk, shaking his hips slowly as you waved a finger.

**_The sheets are already messy and you know you’re curious about what it’d be like…_ **

“You don’t get any sex until we figure out a cure. How’s that for an incentive for you,” you said.

“Oh come on! I’m at half-mast here!” shouted Dean as you headed down the hall.

“Not my problem you’re hornier than a teenage boy.”

 

**_Y/N._ **

“I’m ignoring you,” you said, talking to the empty library, not doing much else beside staring at a useless book to avoid Dean.

_**Want to watch a movie?** _

“It better not be porn,” you said with a sigh. You trudged down to your room, Dean smiling as he lay in bed, scooting over to make room for you. “Why are you smiling?”

**_I get to sit next to a pretty girl, that’s why._ **

“Speak to me please,” you said, crawling into Dean’s side, catching him turn on a B-horror movie.

“I wanted to enjoy the company of my very beautiful girlfriend was all,” said Dean. “If she’d stop ignoring me today, I’d appreciate it.”

“I’m trying to find a cure is all. I know we’re open and honest about stuff but don’t you want me out of your head?” you asked.

“Why do you think I’m trying to be silly and think about sex? I don’t want you to have go through any of the crap in there,” he said.

**_Like that time you almost died…damnit, now I’m thinking about it…and the time-_ **

“Watch some tv and we’ll forget about it,” you said, throwing your arm over his waist. “Just some cheesy 80′s horror flick for the next two hours.”

 

**_Dude is using way too much tongue. I don’t care how inexperienced you horny about to be murdered teenagers are. Everybody knows you do not use that much tongue at first…or ever._ **

You giggled quietly into his chest, focusing on the movie again, Dean laughing in his head.

**_Jason is so gonna get you…well hello and where is her bra…back…back…seriously, all I get is back? Come on, this movie’s rated R…I ain’t getting none around here for the foreseeable future and I know for a fact I saw boobs somewhere in this movie…I think…maybe Y/N’ll take a shower with me later if I ask nice…_ **

That was the moment you’d realized Dean had forgotten you could hear his thoughts, his arm around your body, fingers ghosting over the small patch of exposed skin on you hip.

**_Dude’s shirt came off. He’s totally couldn’t even finish getting off with her before Jason decided to stab you. That’s what you get for trying to get busy at some rundown, creepy as fuck, camp man. Buy the girl a nice dinner, take her to your place, act shy and before you know it that girl is gonna be all over you buddy and nobody’s gonna get murdered…And she’s back in a shirt dammit. That’s just awesome._ **

Did Dean…actually, considering how many woman he’d been with, that was probably not a half bad plan he use to use. But you knew there were times when he was shy to be a tease and shy because…he got shy. For all his experience and exploits, he got shy and that was pretty darn adorable to you. 

And a bit hot.

You stretched and plopped your arm down on Dean’s jeans, hand resting just over where his bulge would be.

**_Am I about to get a handjob? Because that’d be pretty damn fantastic and…fuck yeah sweetheart!_ **

Dean sighed as you started to undo his belt and unzip his jeans, reaching your hand inside to pull down his boxers and let his soft cock pop free, leaving it alone for a moment.

**_Please…do something…anything…don’t pull a cock out and just leave it hanging sweetheart._ **

You wrapped your fingers around his cock, Dean groaning so softly you almost forgot to listen in.

**_So good. Such a tease but so fucking good._ **

You smiled as you stood up and left him there once he was hard, walking down the hall with a smirk.

**_Where are you going…come back…please…please?…oh you can still read my mind you little shit, can’t you! Come back here and finish what you got rock hard!_ **

“I think you got to earn it, Dean,” you called down the hall.

_**I’ll bite. How?** _

“What’s something in sex you’ve always been too shy to try?” you asked. “Think good and hard.”

**_Basics are good, I’m great at basics. I’m not shy of anything…oh shit…now I’m…don’t think…not…no…no…don’t…dead puppies, dead puppies…bond…not bondage…nope…didn’t…not…on me…shut up…dick don’t get excited over that!_ **

“Argh! Bondage alright! Gah! Get your ass in here and finish me off or I swear…” he shouted, your head poking in your room, Dean practically growling as his bright red and swollen cock leaked precome.

“You want to get tied up,” you said, Dean panting on the bed, reaching for you when you walked over. “Nothing wrong with that. I just can’t believe you’ve never tried it before.”

**_Never trusted someone enough before._ **

“Do you trust me?” you asked.

_**Yes.** _

“Is that something you’d want to try with me?” you asked again.

_**God yes.** _

“Then why have you never asked?” you asked, turning off the movie, Dean rolling his eyes.

**_I’m a freak. Pussy. Weak. You’d make fun of me. Any and all of the above._ **

“You’re none of the above,” you said, laying down to kiss him. “To be honest, I thought you were going to get way kinkier.”

“Than bondage?” he asked.

“I thought you’d want to experiment or something,” you said, Dean attacking your lips before you shoved on his shoulders, Dean taking a deep breath before letting you call the shots.

_**Let’s see how I do with the tied up thing first.** _

“If you need to safeword, just think for me to stop,” you said, rolling off the bed and digging into your dresser. 

“I so knew this head thing was going to be fun,” he said, watching you pull out a few pieces of silk black rope. “How long have you had that?”

“I guessed we’d use it someday,” you said. “First, a couple ground rules…”

 

If there was one way to make Dean’s mind quiet, it was to give him one hell of an orgasm. He wasn’t as vocal as you expected in his head, pretty much every thought he had coming straight out his kiss swollen lips.

Even when you’d finished and he was fast asleep beside you, his dreams were simple and still, nothing bad after him or hurting him. He was completely blissed out.

You heard a light knock at your door, Dean snoring in response, turning on the bed to give you enough time to hop up. Grabbing his shirt and boxers, you tossed on the clothes and poked your head into the hall, Sam waving you to follow after.

“Did you figure anything out?” you asked.

“The curse he had a few months back…that teenage witch has a kid sister that apparently messed with her stuff,” said Sam.

“Still not understanding. We haven’t been near that town since the whole thing started,” you said.

“Lil sis is apparently gifted. She…created her own spell based on the one big sis used,” said Sam. “No hex bag needed this time.”

“Okay. We’ll have her undo it then,” you said. Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “A shoe’s about to drop, isn’t it.”

“The kid is…three…and she doesn’t exactly remember what she even said or used for ingredients. I literally just spent seven hours with her and her parents making all kinds of noises and crap and we couldn’t get it,” said Sam.

“Oh. Lovely,” you said.

“Rowena owes you a favor, doesn’t she?” asked Sam. “We’ll call her and figure it out. She’s good at that stuff.”

“We better hope she does,” you said, hearing Dean start to wake up. “I love that boy but even I can only listen in for so long.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and brothers try to figure out a cure to get Dean out of the reader’s mind but all of Dean’s dirty thinking might end up being useful…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bolded & Italicized are Dean’s thoughts…

“Dude, you’re creeping me out,” said Sam. Dean just continued to smiley wickedly at Sam as you worked away in the library. “Dean…speak.” **  
**

“He won’t shut up actually,” you said, flipping a page, not that you were much in the way of help at the moment.

“He hasn’t said a word since breakfast,” scowled Sam.

“He’s thinking,” you said, flipping the page again.

“About what?” asked Sam.

“Cheeseburgers. And that I look very small sitting next to you,” you said, Sam sighing. “Now he’s laughing at you because you’re easily frustrated.”

“Am not,” said Sam.

You had to slow down, filter out what Dean was actually thinking and put in your own words for Sam.

It’d been a constant stream of filth running through your mind the past two hours, Dean acting innocently at the next table over apart from that knowing look on his face.

**_Tell him you need a break…you’re going on a supply run…I’ll meet you in the garage in five._ **

“I’m gonna run out, grab some supplies, give my eyes a chance to rest,” you said, standing with a stretch.

“I’ll go with you,” he said, grabbing his jacket. “Unless I’m not invited of course.”

“You two go ahead,” said Dean with a smirk. “I’ll stay and keep at it.”

“Uh huh,” said Sam, heading for the garage. You glared at Dean but he only shook his head.

**_You were the one playing footsie all morning you know…don’t pout. I’ll give you what you want later…after a little more teasing._ **

“Let’s get going, Sam.”

 

You were staring at a box of cereal, debating whether you could get Dean to eat something with raisins, listening to him spout off dirty thing after dirty thing when he cut himself off.

**_Are you home? Because I’m pretty sure you’re not but…_ **

You felt a tremble of fear and adrenaline. Dean wasn’t thinking per say, going on instinct as his mind got quiet.

You pulled out your phone but he shushed you.

**_Don’t call me. I’m okay. Something is in the bunker._ **

“Sam,” you said, grabbing his arm and abandoning the cart. “Dean’s in trouble.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, jogging out of the store with you.

**_Holy crap…this curse isn’t so fun anymore…I…Fuck, you hit hard._ **

“From the sounds of it, something is in the bunker that looks like me. Maybe a shifter?” you said, climbing into Baby.

“How would a shifter have gotten in?” asked Sam, trying to back out but another car blocking you in. “Oh come on.”

**_Shit, you and Sam are uh…shit you two together are…OW! Don’t kick me!_ **

“It sounds like he’s fighting you and me now,” you said, Dean practically growling. “I think he’s losing.”

“How did shifters get in?” asked Sam, speeding up the road back home.

_**Son of a…** _

“Well now he’s just swearing like a sailor,” you said, scratching your head.

Sam barely put the car in park before he was rushing out, gun drawn. You had yours by your side, going straight to your room, sighing when you stuck your head in.

“You had a nightmare,” you said, Dean napping in bed, fists clenched in his pillow.

“What…” said Sam, frowning when he saw you. “Another one?”

“It wasn’t obvious that it was a nightmare, Sammy,” you said, sitting down on the bed, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Mm,” said Dean shifting as he woke up. “You guys back already?”

“Uh, no actually. We have to head back out,” you said.

“Oh. Okay,” he said, giving you a smirk that normally would have made you come up with an excuse to stay. You waited for the teasing comment to come.

After a few seconds and all you heard was a crap load of nothing, you winked and left the room. Sam rolled his eyes when you grabbed his arm.

“If you two are gonna bang at least-“

“Shut up,” you said, dragging him back toward the garage. “I don’t think that’s Dean.”

“You don’t think it’s Dean,” said Sam, cocking his head. “Why?”

“Because your flirt of a brother has not stopped thinking filth all morning long but didn’t think a damn thing when I winked at him,” you said.

“He’s not thinking about screwing you so-“

“He’s not thinking, Sam. It’s like when he’s in a really deep sleep…or if he was unconscious…” you said. Sam crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“Maybe it wore off,” said Sam.

“Or maybe his nightmare wasn’t a nightmare,” you said. He grumbled and went to the trunk of Baby, pulling out a silver blade, handing it to you.

“Why do I have a feeling you’re right about this…”

 

**_Ow…ew. Ew! Gross, gross, and it’s touching me. Fucking shifter gunk…breathe through your mouth. Don’t puke. Oh Y/N you better be hearing this and get me the hell out of here._ **

“Dean’s up,” you said, cocking your head at the shifter. He wasn’t too thrilled to be sitting in your dungeon, Sam taking the lead on this one.

“Again. How did you get in?” asked Sam.

“Again, the door was open,” said the shifter.

“I’ll leave you alone with her you know,” said Sam.

“I’m not scared of some little hunter,” he said.

“Suit yourself,” said Sam, patting the shifters arm. “Let me know when he’s in a talking mood again.”

“Uh huh,” you said, Sam walking out, the shifter, still looking like Dean, staring at you with a smirk. “Hi.”

“Sorry cupcake, but you don’t exactly make me want to shake in my boots,” it said.

“Oh that’s okay,” you said, pulling out the silver coin you’d been fiddling with in your pocket.

“Silver. Wow. Original,” it said, rolling its eyes.

“I never got the silver thing,” you said, standing in front of him. “Werewolves alright but shifters? Why would it even make you burn? Kill you? It was always odd to me.”

“God, you’re going to bore me to death,” he said.

“No,” you said, reaching a hand forward, undoing the belt of his jeans.

“What are you…” he said when you shushed him.

“I ask the questions,” you said softly, pulling down his zipper. “Good. You have briefs on.”

“Briefs…” he said as you held up the silver coin, his eyes going wide. “No. Don’t do that you…whatever you want to know. Anything.”

“Now you’re getting with the program.”

 

“Remind me to never piss you off,” said Sam, driving Baby back home, Dean a little out of it in the backseat.

“His idea,” you said, nodding your head back. “How are you doing back there buddy?”

“I got kidnapped by shifters because Sam forget to turn the goddamn warding on. I’m spectacular,” mumbled Dean. You spun around from the front seat, Dean giving you a lazy smile.

**_I’m fine. Just want a shower and to go to bed is all._ **

“We can do that.”

 

“Dean,” you said, rolling over in bed, taking a deep breath. “I thought you meant go to sleep. Not whatever the hell that was.”

**_Great sex? I was looking forward to it all morning. No need to let a couple of shifters ruin our fun… who said I was done with you by the way._ **

“You got the staying power of a teenager babe but you have got to be exhausted. I am. Can you even get that thing up again?” you asked, Dean closing his eyes as he lay next to you.

**_Dick, buddy, I can feel your little downstairs brain trying but I don’t think you got anything left in you…I know, I know. She’s smokin’…trust me, I’m trying but you going for number four this fast…_ **

“Hey dick. You want some of this?” you said, Dean groaning, his cock giving one last twitch but nothing happening. “Yeah, he’s done.”

**_Sorry dude. Be grateful for what you do get. Otherwise it’d just be me and you and a hand is great and all but it don’t beat-_ **

“Stop talking to your cock, smartass,” you said, Dean rolling to rest his head on your shoulder. “You should rest. I’ll go try to help Sam some more.”

“What if we can’t undo it?” asked Dean.

“We’d figure out how to live with it. I’m sure we could figure out a spell or…we’re idiots,” you said, hopping out of bed and throwing in the nearest clothes.

_**Why are we idiots?** _

“Because a spell did it. A spell can undo it,” you said, tossing Dean his boxers and his robe.

“Isn’t that what we’ve been looking for?” he asked.

“Yeah but…we don’t need to undo the spell. We just need to counteract the spell. Now that is a million times easier to figure out.”

 

Dean was staring at you hard a few hours later, laughing when you had no reaction.

“It worked. She definitely can’t hear what I’m thinking anymore,” said Dean.

“Thank god,” said Sam, heading up the stairs as fast as possible. “I need a drink.”

“Have fun, Sammy,” said Dean with a laugh, smiling at you when you were alone. “So…you really can’t hear me anymore?”

“I really can’t,” you said. Dean nodded his head, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close.

“I made you a promise, sweetheart. Just now,” he said.

“Promise what?” you asked, Dean pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“To be more open with you. Even when you were in my head, I tried to keep you away from the bad stuff in there. I don’t have to be a tough guy with you…just Dean,” he said. “I want to talk more.”

“We can do that,” you said, Dean humming as he squeezed you tight. “I love you too, Dean.”

“I don’t have to be a mind reader to know that,” he said, laughing by the time you were mid eye roll. “I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
